Megaman Starorce 4:Twin Story
by VortexHavenPrower
Summary: A month after the event of Megaman Starforce 3...The begining of a new adventure appears...


She slept.

A sleep that can not be permanent.

A sleep that can not be allowed.

But...

In this case, it may have been best if she hadn't slept.

Because if she was awake...

The following ordeal may not have happened.

And if it hadn't happened...

Then the world may have ended as we know it.

* * *

_-WAXA Japan headquarters-_

_White._

_Everything is white._

_Where..._

_Am..._

_I..._

She slowly woke up, shaking her head a bit. A bright light shone above her, letting her check her surroundings.

She was in a small metal room, with no windows. There was a small door as an exit. Noticing it for the first time, she stood up...

...And realized she was naked.

For most women, this would be embarrassing. But for some reason, this girl didn't feel anything at all. She simply acknowledged the fact she had no clothes on, and then didn't pay any more attention to that fact. She touched the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it didn't move.

Realizing it was locked, she went back to the mattress she was lying on earlier. She lay down on it, waiting for somebody.

Then she noticed another question.

_...Saria._

_The name that keeps on going through my head..._

_...What is it?_

* * *

Ryuusuke Itoh was nervous. The test result is in the next room, but he can't put himself together. If he could, he would go home straightaway and watch his old DVD collections. Peferably "MR. BRAIN" if possible.

However, this creature is something that cannot be ignored. If it is a sucess, it would be a great leap for all of mankind.

It goes something like this:

_The existance of EM Wave creatures was for long a major topic in Japan WAXA headquarters. Ever since the arrival of the giant UFO a year ago, the entire world was in a hubbub. While the rest of the world was in mass confusion, the head of WAXA headquarters decided that they needed to build up a counterattack in case something like this happens again. Fortunately, a man named Tom Dubius, the assistant of Aaron Boreal, had the remains of an alien named Cygnus. By studying the remains of Cygnus, most of the problems of the attack were solved. At the same time, a secret group was made, set on one goal:_

_To create a man-made EM Wave being._

_There were two projects that were made; one project called Acid. Unfortunately, Acid was stolen by an unknown organization, and the small group didn't have enough supplies to chase the thief. However the other project was kept safe, and ever since that incident, the group has hidden it in an underground shelter, where it can be kept safe. And today, the crature was finished, and Itoh was sent to check it out._

And here he was. In an underground base that could be attacked at any time. Oh well. Might as well get it over with. Gulping he put his hand on the doorknob, pushed the key in, and opened the door.

* * *

The girl noticed the door opening and swiveled around. Opening the door was a man probably in his twenties, with a huge lab coat on. There was a name tag on his coat that said Ryuusuke Itoh.

_...Wait. How could I read that?_

Than the man looked up and their eyes met.

* * *

Ryuusuke nearly stumbled. Before his eyes was a young girl around 7-8 years of age, with blond hair and no clothes. Around the no clothes part, Ryuusuke blushed, quickly turned around and grabbed the towel that was nearby. He then proceeded to throw it in the direction that the girl was. He then proceeded to take a slow look at the girl, now that her private parts were covered. He immediately noticed the eyes. They were completely blank. Well, not exactly blank. They were blue, with slant pupils. But the look that they gave him...It was almost as if she was hyptonized.

Coughing loudly, he said, "Excuse me. Are you the test project?"

The girl cocked her head, as if she didn't know. Then she said in a small voice, "...perhaps. And who are you?"

"Oh...right. I am Ryuusuke Itoh. I have been sent to notice your safety and so on. Do you have a name?"

"...I...don't know." THis was something new to her. Uncertainty.

"Anything?"

"...Only one."

"...And that is?"

"...Saria."

"That'll do for now. Welcome to this world, Saria. Now let's get out of this room and get you some clothes."

* * *

After a few hours of explanation, Saria and Ryuusuke headed out of the base. Saria now had a moss-green onepiece covering herself, while Ryuusuke had a black T-shirt and jeans on. When Saria asked him why he was changing as well, he simply said "disguise".

...anyway.

They were now entering a green van. After waking the navi and setting the location to WAXA headquarters, she finally said,"...where are we going?"

"...My home. At least where I belong to, anyway."

After a few comments like that, the duo reached WAXA.

_Saria will probably have a hard time adjusting to this world, _Ryuusuke thought._ I mean, Saria isn't even her true name._

_Project "Zero" is._

At this point, neither Saria or Ryuusuke knew that the name "Zero" would be the name of a being that will change this planet's fate forever.

* * *

**First time I try this...Ahem! For this story, Vortex's group won't be doing anything. Me, the author will! Anyhoo, this takes a while after Megaman Starforce 3, and the American version hasn't come out yet. So, if anyone gets any information about the translated versions of Megaman Starforce 3, please tell me! Now, PLUG OUT!**


End file.
